Dancer
by Hiei17Jaganshi
Summary: Kai wanted to be a dancer when he was a kid. What happens when he gets another opportunaty to try again? KaiXOC
1. Normal Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the characters. I do own other people who appear in the story.**

**Dancer**

**Normal Morning**

"_**What are you doing!" a man screamed at me when I was practicing a break dancing move.**_

"_**Oh, um… I….. Was learning how to dance Boris." I told him shyly and hoping I wasn't in trouble.**_

"_**YOU'RE GOING TO BE A BEYBLADER NOT A STREET DANCER!" Boris screamed.**_

"_**But…." I started, but was rudely cut off.**_

"_**No buts, Kai Hiwatari," Boris stated, "You're not going to be some street dancing punk, you're going to be my secret weapon in a few years."**_

_**With that said, Boris left the room, as I sat hurt on the floor alone, until someone entered and sat by me. He had fiery red hair and was two years older than me, but we still got along. I was 5 at the time my dreams were crushed.**_

"_**Come on five, cheer up." He told me.**_

"_**Tala, it's really hard to the fact, he doesn't care about our dreams of being a singer and a dancer." I replied.**_

"_**I know it's hard, but we'll get through it together." Tala said giving a kiss on my cheek.**_

"_**Thanks Tala." I said as I fell into a blissful sleep in his lap.**_

Kai jerked up and looked around the room, to only notice a sleeping Rei breathing lightly in the bed next to him. Kai smiled seeing this sight and then glanced at their clock. It read 8:30 and Kai knew Mr. Dickenson was coming to wake them up in a minute. Kai then turned over and looked under his bed. He pulled out a magazine and looked at the cover. It read Teen Stars. He really loved this magazine, but he always had to hide it, so Tyson and the others never picked at him for wanting to be a dancer. He was really good too. He could do all the flips and tricks. It upset him that he put his dream on hold for beyblading, but he was happy he did, because if dancing didn't work he'd have something to fall back on. The sad part was, he had been in this magazine before, but for blading and that upset him even more. Just as these thoughts were running through his head, Mr. Dickenson knocked on the door. Kai shoved the magazine back under the bed and acted as if he were asleep. Mr. Dickenson then came in and shook Kai lightly. Kai opened his eyes and looked at Mr. Dickenson.

"Good morning young man." Mr. Dickenson said to Kai.

"Good morning Mr. Dickenson." Kai said in his usual mean tone.

"Wake Rei, and meet me and the others down stairs for breakfast that the butler is making." Mr. Dickenson ordered the young man.

"Yes sir." Kai said sitting up in his boxers.

"Good." Mr. Dickenson said while leaving.

Kai then got up and tip toed over to Rei's bed and laid next to him. Kai stared at him for a minute. He was a cute kitty. Kai then snuck his hand under Rei's cover and tickled his side. Rei screeched and jumped up. Kai laughed at this sight, as Rei landed on the other side of the bed on the floor.

"KAI QUIT DOING THAT!" Rei screamed still shaken up some.

"Sorry, couldn't help my self." Kai said helping Rei up.

"It's fine dancer." Rei smirked.

"Hey, you're the only one that knows that," Kai stated, "Let's keep it that way."

"K." Rei answered.

"Oh, before I forget Rei," Kai said getting ready to run, "Your pajama bottoms aren't on your hips."

Rei blinked and looked down only to notice his pants on the floor by his ankles, revealing his Tiger spotted underwear. Rei flushed red and quickly pulled his pants up and sat back down. Rei's face was still red when he sat down. Kai sat next him and smirked.

"Cheer up," Kai said, "Besides, they look really cute on you."

Rei blushed even harder hearing this from Kai.

"Um… uh…thanks." Rei stuttered.

"Good, now we need to get dressed and go down stairs." Kai told him as he stood and ventured off to the bathroom.

Rei sighed and decided to get dressed. Rei then went to his dresser and took out a shirt and a pair of jeans that Kai had given to him. Rei glanced at his shirt and smiled as he saw the Tiger sleeping on it. Kai had given him this shirt for his birthday last year and he loved it dearly. The jeans were just a gift to go with the shirt. Rei began to undress as Kai walked out of the bathroom in a clean pair of boxers. Rei gasped when he saw Kai and then noticed he was completely nude. Rei flushed dark red and covered himself with a cover. Kai just smirked and went to his dresser and pulled out a red shirt that read: I can't spill my blood today, so this is close to the color of it. He also pulled out a pair of baggy black jeans. Kai looked at Rei and noticed Rei still covering himself. Kai shook his head and walked back in the bathroom. Rei quickly put on his boxers and his jeans when Kai walked back out again. This didn't embarrass Rei, because they had seen each other shirtless before. Rei then through his shirt over his head and walked in the bathroom behind Kai and began brushing his teeth.

"Rei, the towel on the right is mine." Kai said as Rei walked out.

"I figured because it had blood stains over it." Rei answered.

"Oh, yeah." Kai said blushing slightly.

"Alright let's go down stairs." Rei said as the both went down stairs.

They were greeted by everyone just now sitting down at the table to eat. Kai took his seat by Tyson who stared at his shirt worried. Rei sat by Kai and laughed to see Max laying in his plate that had yet to have food on it. Kai then noticed Tyson staring and snapped at him.

"What is your problem?" Kai asked him in an aggravating tone.

"Oh, I was wondering if it was true." Tyson told Kai staring at his plate.

"NO!" Kai screamed, "It's just a shirt."

"Ok." Tyson said happy to find that out.

Then the butler put all the food on the table. They all sat there in amazement as the trays were filled with perfect breakfast foods. There were eggs, bacon, fried sausage, bagels, French toast, grits, fried bologna, hash browns, and hot dogs. Everyone immediately got everything they wanted and began eating. Tyson had the most of course, then Mr. Dickenson, then, Max, then Kai, and then Rei. They all ate slowly except for Tyson. While they were eating the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it kids." Mr. Dickenson said.

After a minute, a man and Mr. Dickenson walked back in and Kai gasped and stared at the man with wide eyes.

End of chapter one

Review and guess who he is and if you guess right you'll be mentioned in the next chapter.


	2. Another Chance

**Dancer**

**Another Chance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, but I do own the people who appear in the story. **

**I would like to thank KuwabaraMikey17 and Darkkitten2000 for reviewing my story and guessing who it was. Sorry that KuwabaraMikey17's answer was nowhere near right! Darkitten2005 on the other hand was close, because the guy had talked to Tala before, but he isn't Tala. Well here it is for all of the reviewers.**

After a minute, a man and Mr. Dickenson walked back in and Kai gasped and stared at the man with wide eyes.

"Kai, Mr. Jerome wants to talk to you." Mr. Dickenson told Kai as Kai got up and followed him into the living room.

Kai and Jerome sat in on the couch and Mr. Dickenson shut the door to the living room to leave those two alone. Jerome cleared his throat and look at Kai. Kai stared at him with a what do you want kind of look.

"Well Kai, it seems you want to be a dancer and well I'm here to help that dream come true." Jerome told Kai as Kai's eyes lit up slightly.

"Thank you, but I'm not all that good." Kai told him standing.

"Hold on I have a slight surprise for you." Jerome told and motioned told the other side of the room.

"Hi five." Someone said.

"TALA!" Kai screamed as he ran over and hugged him.

"I figured you'd be happy to see me." Tala said and kissed his cheek.

"So now Kai about that dancing career, are you up to it?" Jerome asked.

"You bet." Kai told him.

"Good here's a date for you to come see Tala and I in my office. Practice hard until then." Jerome said as he stood up and went for the door.

"Ok, I will." Kai said with excitement.

"If you don't want your friends to find out, I suggest you look like you didn't care what I had to say." Jerome told him.

"I'm already a step in front of you." Kai said as they all walked out.

"Thank you again Mr. Dickenson." Jerome said as they left.

Kai sat at the table and continued his now cold breakfast. He decided not to eat it since it got cold, but to go somewhere to practice his dance moves. He got up and walked to his room. He pulled out a pair of bike gloves with the fingers cut out. He then put on a pair of black and red converses that he rarely pulled put. He laced them tight and then grabbed a bag full of c.d.'s and went back down stairs. Tyson noticed the converses and freaked out.

"Wow Kai! I didn't know you had converses! Where did you get them?" Tyson said really excited.

"I'm not telling you that Tyson." Kai said as he walked out the front door.

Kai then wandered the streets of New York City and ran into a group of black break dancers. Kai then dropped the bag and ventured over there. A black kid with a red bandana on saw him.

"Hey guess what everyone." He said, "Five's here."

Every other black kid turned around. They eyes lit up as they all ran towards Kai. One light skin girl ran past everyone else and pressed her lips to Kai's. Kai then returned the kiss and looked at her.

"I missed you." She told him.

"I missed you too Ayla." Kai told her as the others hooted and made other noises toward them kissing.

"Hey five." A black kid said from the back of the group. He had black short hair and had a deep voice. He was obviously the leader.

"Hey Terrell." Kai said to him as they shook hands.

"Bought us some new music?" the boy with the red bandana asked Kai.

"You bet Darone." Kai said as he dumped the bag out lightly.

"Wow let's listen to this one." Terrell said as he put it in the boom box.

It played 1, 2 step.

All the kids began to do break dancing moves. The Darone was freeze framing. He freezed every two seconds and then started to dance again. Terrell spun on his head. Ayla danced in front of Kai and Kai let her and danced behind her. Every black kid began to do the 1, 2, step. Kai and the others laughed and enjoyed their break dancing fun.

Three hours later of listening and dancing to the songs. Kai and the others sat down on the mat that they had out there. Ayla was sitting on Kai and Kai let her and layed his head on her back. His breathing was slightly heavy and she noticed.

"Kai what's wrong?" Ayla asked.

"Just a little tired, that's all." Kai told her.

"Ok." Ayla replied still a little worried.

"Well five." Terrell started, "You are going to leave us again or stay a couple nights?"

"I'm going to stay a couple of nights." Kai told him.

"Alright!" Everyone cheered as Ayla began to kiss him again.

Kai fell into the kiss and began to put his hands up her shirt. She gasped and pulled away slapping Kai.

"You're still perverted!" she screamed at him as he grinned slightly.

"No, just towards you." Kai said inching towards her.

Ayla then got up and ran as Kai chased her. He was hot on her heels as he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder.

"Kai! Put me down!" Ayla screamed.

"Nope." Kai said as he hit her on her butt.

"Ow!" she screamed.

They all then went into the dorms and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Well there you have it! R&R for third chapter. Give me ideas please! I'm running out!


	3. Going to the club

**Dancer**

**Going out to the club!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, but I do own the black kids in this story!**

**I would like to thank KuwabaraMikey17, Darkkitten2000, Tio Hiwatari, Keeya, and Kanitai for reviewing my story. Sorry if I forgot anyone. Well here it is for all of the reviewers.**

They all then went into the dorms and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Early that morning, Ayla woke up to a shirtless Kai lying next to her. He still had on his jeans and you could slightly see his black boxers over the top of them. Ayla giggled at this sight and then lightly with her finger pulled up the trim of them and let them go as they snapped.

"OW!" Kai screamed.

Ayla fell out laughing as Kai grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She struggled to get free.

"Kai let me go!" she protested.

"Not until you say sorry and then kiss me." He told her as his grip got slightly tighter.

"Fine, sorry." She said as she leaned forward and began to kiss Kai. It was a passionate kiss that Kai really enjoyed.

"Thanks." Kai said to her as he stood up and walk over to a snoring Darone. Kai laughed as a glob of spit fell from his mouth up to his eye. Ayla looked disgusted as this sight went on. She decided it went on long enough. She then went into the fridge and pulled out an olive from the jar. She over to Darone and stuck the olive in his mouth. He began choking as he coughed it up. Kai and Ayla laughed at this sight. Darone quickly wiped the spit from his eye and stood up. All three of them ventured to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. After they were all done, Ayla kicked the boys out so she could get dressed. She went to her bag on the floor and pulled out a tank top and a short white skirt that when she twirled around came up and twirled as well. She began undressing unaware that Kai, Darone, and Terrell were watching her. Kai decided to wait until her bottom was off to go in. At that moment Kai walked in and she screamed.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed covering herself.

"Oh come on, we've gotten dressed in front of each other before." Kai said as he took off his jeans.

"Uh Yeah! When I didn't have anything to hide!" she screamed at him again.

"Oh well." Kai said as he went in his bag and pulled out a black shirt that read: I need life insurance. Where can I get it!

"Fine!" she said as she quickly put on her top and her skirt in a matter of thirty seconds flat.

Kai then grabbed another pair of black pants and put them on. He put the shirt over his head and walked to Ayla. He then put his arms around her waist and he hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he started, "Forgive me?"

"Yes I forgive you, you lovable love bug you." Ayla said as she walked out.

"Love bug?" Kai questioned himself.

When everyone was outside, Terrell counted to make sure of that. During the count a little girl who looked about the age three walked over and hugged Terrell's leg as she held a blanket in the other. Terrell bent down and looked at her.

"Daddy, I hungwy." She began to cry as she said this.

"Ok sweetie, hold just a sec ok?" Terrell said to her as he picked her up.

"K." she answered as she fell slightly back to sleep in his arms.

"Alright guys, I'm leaving Seara at her mom's house so we can go out to a club tonight." Terrell said as everyone shout Yeah!

Terrell walked off with his daughter towards his ex-girlfriends house.

**_With Tyson and the others _**

"Where is Kai! Tyson screamed getting quite anger that Kai never came back home.

"I'm not sure." Max told Tyson.

"He'll show up." Rei said hopefully.

"Yeah right." Tyson answered to Rei's comment.

"Well children, we'll just have to wait and pray that he does show up." Mr. Dickenson replied.

"Fine we'll wait." Tyson said as they all sat down and Max pulled out a box of cards.

_**Back To Kai**_

Kai then pulled out another c.d. that played the song flipside. Everyone began to break dance. One kid spun on his head as Kai spun on one hand. It slightly hurt him a bit, because he hadn't done it in a while. Ayla then did some girl moves that looked somewhat cool. Then everyone slid on their knees and pulled back up. Then some guys threw themselves to the ground and girls jumped over them. Kai and a fell others laid on the ground and waited as the girls sat on them as to look like they were small people as the boys moved their feet in the right direction. The boys then sat up and moved the girls as they all did back flip back up. Ayla then grabbed Kai's arms and put them around her as she began to dance. They danced really hard and the got really tired really fast.

_**Tyson and the other at 6:00P.M now**_

"Got a five?" Tyson asked Rei.

"Go fish."

This game had gone on forever after having Rei win a lot of the games that were played.

_**Back to Kai and the other by that time it was 9:30P.M.**_

Everyone was getting dressed if not already in club clothes. Kai and Ayla were already ready. When everyone was ready, they all left for the club. Once they arrived they were let in free, because Terrell knew the manager. Once they all got in and they all began to dance. Kai was dancing by himself for a while because Ayla had gone to the bar for a drink. A white girl with blonde hair walked over to him and got in front of him. Kai stared at her blankly as she began to do an old 50's dance. When she closed her eyes Kai took off to Ayla. Ayla then saw that women and began to kiss Kai passionately and Kai followed. As soon as she left they broke the kiss.

"Thanks." Kai told her.

"You're welcome." Ayla told him as she got up to dance. Kai then followed her as they danced extremely close. She swore she could feel Kai sweating a little. They danced a lot and all night.

Everyone got overly drunk and was hard for them to stand four hours later.

_**Back to Tyson and the others**_

"Got a three?"

"Go fish."

Well there you have it! The third chapter! R&R


	4. The first battle

**Dancer**

**The first battle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, but I do own the black kids in this story!**

**I would like to thank KuwabaraMikey17, Darkkitten2000, Tio Hiwatari, Keeya, Kanitai, Eternal Hell-spawn, beda, Tuatha de Danna, and mrsalexwatkins for reviewing my story. Well here it is for all of the reviewers.**

Everyone got overly drunk and was hard for them to stand four hours later.

As they got to the dorms everyone laid down to rest and they soon fell asleep. Ayla was the only one who managed not to get drunk. She was just tired! She had to help a drunken Kai all the way home! She looked to her left and noticed a light pinkish color around Kai's nose, meaning he was drunk. She hated it when they all got drunk! She was always baby sitting them.

_**(Ayla Point of view)**_

The idiots! Every time! I'm stuck babysitting the whole crew! Ok, I'll admit it's good to baby-sit Kai, because he's quiet when he's drunk! I guess I'll get a cold wet cloth to put on his head.

_**(Normal view) **_

Ayla stood up and walked to the closet and pulled out a white plain cloth. She then went to the bathroom and filled a bucket that she found up with cold water. She then went back to Kai and felt his head. It was burning! Oh no She thought. She then ran back into the bathroom and went through the cabinet in the bathroom looking for the thermometer. She couldn't find it! She then ran out the door. A girl about seventeen came walking up to her with the little three year old. She handed Ayla the child and then spoke coldly!

"Tell Terrell, to feed his child!" she screamed at her as she walked off.

"What!" Ayla screamed back but she was already gone.

Ayla quickly remembered why she ran out. She then ran to Terrell's dorm. She put down the little girl and went and shook Terrell to wake him up.

"Terrell, wake up." Ayla said in a calm voice as Terrell opened his eyes.

"What?" Terrell said rubbing his eyes."

"Two things," she started, "Number one: here's your child. Number two: Where's the thermometer?"

"By the sink, in the bathroom." Terrell said as his daughter climbed into his lap.

"Thanks." She said as she left.

Once she got the thermometer, went and lightly began to touch Kai's stomach.

"Come on sweetie, wake up." She said.

Kai then opened his eyes wearily and waved. Kai smiled lightly just watching her.

"Kai I need you to open your mouth a little." Ayla told him.

Kai did as he was told as the thermometer was placed in his mouth. He sat and watched it as it rose to a hundred and three! Ayla began to freak out.

"It's ok." Kai told her as he took the thermometer out of his mouth.

"You sure?" Ayla asked him.

"I'm sure." Kai said as he checked his temperature and made sure he was alright. It read ninety-eight point five which is normal.

"See?" he said as he showed her.

"Ok." Ayla said.

_**Tyson and the others**_

A bunch of drool gradually moved its way up Tyson's face. It was soon in his eye. Rei was sleeping soundly and curled up like a cat. Max slept normally too. Rei had on cute little Tiger pajamas. Max had on pajama's that had PPB all over them. Tyson wore a white shirt and a pair of boxers. Their alarm clock then went off as Max turned it off and went back to sleep. Rei purred something in his sleep and kicked his leg as if twitching. Rei then opened his yellow eyes to see the clock read nine thirty. Rei yawned and stretched his arms and stood. He ventured to the bathroom and began to wash his face. Without realizing it, he grabbed Kai's wash cloth. Rei then looked at and looked in the mirror.

"Where are you?" Rei asked as he placed the wash cloth on his chests.

_**Back to Ayla and the others**_

Terrell told everyone to meet him outside. As everyone gathered around Terrell began to talk.

"Now that everyone's here, I have some news. We have a battle coming up again."

Everyone cheered in excitement.

"But now we have to practice extra hard." Ayla added as everyone looked her.

"Look Ayla, we don't need any practice." A girl with black hair and brown highlights said.

"Catreese, just because you hate practicing doesn't mean everyone else does," Ayla said sternly, "So just get a life and learn some better moves then them tore up ones you know."

"Oh that's it!" Catreese screamed and grabbed Ayla and they began to fight. Every guy there laughed as the two girls went head on.

"That's enough!" Terrell screamed.

"Bye!" Catreese screamed as she began to walk away.

"See ya!" Ayla screamed as Kai held her back.

"Now that's over, we can get back on the track of the battle. We go tomorrow! So we don't have a lot of time to practice, so let's get to it!" Terrell cheered as everyone joined.

**Back to Tyson and the others**

Tyson wearily walked around the house for the lack of food he had. He was really hunger and waiting on Kai wasn't helping much. Rei looked around him and intoKai's room and noticed Dranzer sitting on the dresser. Rei decided to hold a mini conversation with the bit-beast.

"Hey Dranzer, do you miss Kai? Yeah, I do too. Don't worry he'll come around sometime." Rei ended the conversation and ventured down stairs to the living room and sat with Max and Tyson and watched television.

**Later on around eight o' clock**

Kai and the others were getting dressed. Kai wore a red shirt that read: My life is a drag, just because I'm good looking doesn't mean anything. He then wore a pair of blue jeans that hung loosely off his waist. He wore his black and red converse again.

Ayla was wearing a blue tank top and a blue tiny jacket. She wore tight blue jeans and she had on necklaces that wouldn't come off while dancing.

Everyone else was dressed and ready to go when these too walked out of to separate rooms. They all headed to a place called: Battle Dancer and Club. A body guard was standing in front of the door. Terrell showed the guard the pass. The body guard let everyone in and there was already a battle going on. It was an all girl team versus a boy's team. At the moment the boys were winning, but the girls came back and won. The referee came up and announced the girls the winner.

"It looks like the girls would walk away with tonight's money, but Terrell and Five's crew showed up and want to triple the money on the playing field. Are you girls up to it?" The referee said.

"We're up to the challenge." The leader said.

Terrell and the rest of the group came up on the stage and were on the opposite side of the girls. The leader walked over to Terrell and Kai.

"Seems like you two have returned to the dance floor, we're going to wipe the floor with your sorry team." The girl answered while caressing Kai's chest.

"Well, your winning streak has to end some time." Kai answered while taking her hand off his chest.

"D.J, give em something to dance to." The referee said.

The D.J. nodded and then played Lose Control.

The girls' team went first. They began to dance hard waving their hands in the air. Nothing exciting though. They were too tired from their last battle. The girls quickly ended which meant Kai's teams turn. Ayla and another girl named Emily came up first. They dance moves were incredible. They were doing things like moving their feet really fast and quickly. They then ended doing a small back flip and the boys did a front flip over the girls. This left the audience in awe! The boys did hard core stuff like spinning on one hand and back flipping off one hand. It was almost the end of the battle and Kai had to do something spectacular! Kai gulped slightly and hoped he didn't hurt himself. Kai then spun on one hand and did two back flips off his right hand. The crowd roared in excitement. The referee came up and then had money in his hand.

"The money goes to Terrell and Five's crew!" The referee screamed as the crowd cheered.

"You got lucky." The girl said as her team left.

"Well, that was one easy battle from practicing our butt's off!" Emily screamed in excitement and hugged Kai.

"Well, who's hunger?" Terrell asked.

"Well, I and Kai have somewhere to be." Ayla said as the rest of the team whooped.

"See ya guys." Kai said as he and Ayla left the battle club.

Well that's all for now.

R&R for more and there are a couple of votes needed.

Who should Emily date: Rei, Max, Tyson, Daichi, or Kenny?


	5. The Beach

**Dancer**

**The beach**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the song, but I do own the black kids in this story!**

Kai and Ayla left the club and went to a nearby beach. Ayla sighed. She was tired and wanted to go home and sleep. Kai on the other hand had thoughts running through his mind. _How am I going to tell them when I get back?_ Ayla glanced over and noticed Kai kind of dosed of. She lightly tapped him and he snapped back to reality. She looked at him curiously and decided to ask him what's wrong.

"Kai, what's wrong?" She asked hoping for a direct answer instead of nothing.

"Nothing." Kai answered.

"Fine! Don't tell me!" Ayla screamed at him and started off down the beach pretty pissed.

"Ayla, wait." Kai said.

"What! Are you going to tell me now?" She said turning around.

"Ayla," Kai started, "What I'm going through, I can't really tell you how I feel, because I don't know how to."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry about my sudden outbursts for nothing. It's just I haven't seen you in a while. You've been so up and down with the team and then when you decide to stay…." Ayla was cut off.

"That's where you're wrong. I can't stay forever. I wish I could, but…," Kai gulped, "I have to go back to my old team."

"You liar!" Ayla screamed running down the beach, "You lied! You said to me one night that you would stay forever and never leave me."

"Ayla, I'm sorry I lied, but I have to go back to them." Kai said running after her.

"I don't care!" She screamed, "You go back to your other dance team and show them all of our moves. We'll come up with better ones!"

"Ayla!" Kai screamed, "My other team doesn't dance, in fact none of them can."

"Then what are you going back for?" Ayla said, "Are they starting a dance team and you're just helping by giving them our moved, that we worked hard at!" Ayla screamed back.

"Ayla," Kai said as he stopped running, "They don't dance, we blade."

"Roller blade?" She asked as she stopped running.

"No, we Beyblade." Kai said walking up to her cautiously.

"What in the heck is that?" Ayla asked.

"It's one of the greatest sports ever in history." Kai said finally reaching her.

"I don't think so." Ayla said.

"You've never tried it." Kai answered coldly.

"I'm sorry. Will you teach me?" Ayla asked.

"Yeah I'll teach you." Kai said walking up and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Well that's all I can think of. I need ideas. HELP! R&R


	6. Old Vs New

**Dancer**

**Old Vs. New**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, but I do own the black kids in this story!**

Kai and Ayla decided to head on home and the others would be there later. Kai smiled as Ayla looked up at him. _I have to go see Rei and the others soon, and I don't want her mad at me. So I'll take her and a couple others tomorrow _Kai thought.

"What's wrong?" Ayla asked.

"Nothing, but I have a question I want to ask you." Kai said to her.

"What is it?" Ayla asked.

"Would you like to meet my new team tomorrow?" Kai asked looking into her eyes.

"Of course! Can I bring Emily too?" Ayla asked.

"Yeah, and I know she's into cute guys and there's one there for her." Kai said smiling.

"Oh, and what's his name?" Ayla asked.

"Rei." Kai said.

"Rei?" Ayla questioned.

"Yes Rei. Hey don't pick at my best friends name!" Kai said sternly to her.

"Ok, I won't. Sheesh, keep your shorts on!" Ayla said.

"Fine." Kai said as he smiled at her.

"Alright so let's get some shut eye so we can wake up bright and early." Ayla said as she went into the dorm with Kai right behind her.

The next morning, Kai was up early. He sat up and continued to think about how to tell one team that he had to choose. He hated it. He had to think really hard about which team. The problem was, he had friends on one team, and friends and a girlfriend on another. He thought really hard until he got scared by Ayla putting her arms around him.

"Don't do that!" Kai screamed.

"Sorry, just trying to cheer you up." Ayla said.

"It's ok, and I'm sorry for screaming." Kai said. He baggy pants hung off his waist revealing his black boxers. Ayla gazed at them and smiled. She liked him a lot more, now that she sees him everyday.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Emily said walking up, throwing the two out of their daze.

"Yeah, Kai what about you?" Ayla asked.

"I'm ready as well." Kai said.

"Good, because the whole team is going." Terrell said walking in.

"What!" Kai screamed.

"Yeah we're all going to meet your old team." Terrell said.

Ok!" Kai said.

They all ventured off to the mansion. Kai was starting to sweat. He didn't know what to do. Really, Terrell and all of them were his old group and Tyson and the others are his new one. He was kind of scared. They then reached the mansion. Tyson opened the door and stared at Kai.

"Where have you been?" Tyson asked.

"With them." Kai said gesturing to the team behind them.

"Who are they?" Tyson asked.

"We're his team and we're here to meet your team, and help Five pack his things, because his coming back to us." Ayla said.

"Wait!" Kai started.

"So, you're deserting us Kai?" Tyson questioned.

"No, I would never do that." Kai said.

"So you're deserting us, again?" Ayla said.

"Look, Ay, I had to make a decision, and they won over you guys. Which means, I'm home for good." Kai said.

"Bye, and don't ever come back, you sell out!" Terrell said as the whole team started to leave.

Kai went behind Ayla and grabbed her.

"Please, just one more kiss good-bye." Kai asked.

Ayla then obliged and left with the rest of the team.

"So, bud, do you think you made the right choice?" Tyson asked.

"I hope so Tyson, I hope so." Kai said.

R&R PLEASE!


	7. Rei vs Kai: Friends or enemies

**Dancer**

**Rei vs. Kai: Friends or enemies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, but I do own the black kids in this story!**

Rei looked around and noticed that everyone was gone. He had just woken up and no one was in the house. He sighed. He lay across the couch and waited for the return of the others. He picked up the television remote and flipped through the channels for something on T.V. Rei realized the others had come in when he heard Tyson's voice. He also heard Max's and Kenny's, but there was another voice that was very familiar. Rei shot up and looked behind him and saw Kai. Rei then turned back around, a frown on his face. _So now he comes back_ Rei thought. Kai then touched Rei's shoulder. Rei looked up and then looked away.

"Rei! Come on talk to me, please?" Kai begged.

"Get away from me." Rei said angrily.

"No, not until you talk to me, I won't." Kai said pissed off as he held Rei's shoulder tighter.

"Let me go!" Rei screamed as he got out of Kai's hold. Kai looked at Rei with an upset face and walked away. Rei then grabbed his beyblade and launcher and got it into position. Rei then launched it. Kai hissed in pain as the beyblade hit him on his back. He turned around to see Rei catch Drigger in his hands. Kai then ran up the stairs in an attempt to get Dranzer. Rei ran behind him as Tyson, Kenny, and Max looked confused. Kai then ran to his dresser and grabbed Dranzer and launcher and got ready to launch her. Kai then saw Rei behind him coming up the stairs and Kai launched Dranzer. Rei saw Dranzer, but didn't block in time. Rei was hit in the stomach by Dranzer which knocked Rei down the stairs. Kai then came back to reality and went after Rei and caught him before he fell. Kai smiled and Rei looked in to his eyes.

"Now will you talk to me?" Kai asked smiling.

"You bet." Rei said laughing.

R&R: I need ideas! Help me!


End file.
